Dynamics Of Love
by Anitayukita
Summary: Bahkan saat dia berada begitu dekat denganmu, kau tetap tak bisa merengkuhnya. Dia bagaikan bintang kejora yg sinarnya begitu dipuja, bersinar terang dan memukau—dia yang begitu di elu-elukan dan ditatap penuh damba, sungguh berbanding terbalik denganmu. Uchiha Sasuke ibarat langit dan kau—Hyuuga Hinata adalah bumi yang enggan di pijaknya. RnR please? my first story


Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Hurt / Comfort

Rated: T

Warning: AU, OOC maybe

Pairing: SasuHina, NaruHina, SasuSaku

**Dynamics Of Love**

_ First story by __**Camelia Hime **_

.

.

.

.

_Bahkan saat dia berada begitu dekat denganmu, kau tetap tak bisa merengkuhnya…_

_Dia bagaikan bintang kejora yang sinarnya begitu dipuja,_

_Bersinar terang dan memukau_

_Dia yang begitu di elu-elukan dan ditatap penuh damba, sedangkan dirimu?_

_Sungguh berbanding terbalik denganmu..._

…_kau bumi dan dia langitnya_

_Bisakah—bumi dan langit bersatu?_

_Tapi, bukankah Langit yang kau puja itu telah memiliki awannya sendiri?_

.

.

.

.

(Camelia Hime)

.

.

.

.

Penguhujung bulan oktober tiba, itu berarti awal dimulainya musim hujan. Langit terlihat murung pagi ini, kumpulan awan kelabu menghias kanfas langit yang sebelumnya berwarna biru. Matahari tampak murung, angin bertiup kencang membawa serta dedaunan kering dan debu yang cukup mengganggu aktifitas para pejalan kaki.

Dia—Hyuuga Hinata, berlari mengejar waktu, manik mata _lavender_ itu menatap resah arloji putih gading yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Surai _indigo_ panjangnya yang biasanya di ikat ekor kuda namun kini terurai bebas karna tidak sempat di ikatnya itu ikut menari-nari tebawa angin.

Hinata terengah, nafasnya memburu dan peluh mulai menetes di keningnya yang sebagian di tutupi _pony rata _andalannya. Nasib tak memihaknya pagi ini, ia bangun kesiangan dan bus yang rutenya sama dengan _SMU_-nya sudah berangkat lebih dulu. Mau bagaimana lagi, akhirnya Hinata memilih berlari ke sekolah ketimbang naik taksi yang argonya jauh lebih mahal.

Senyum tipis mengambang di wajahnya tatkala di lihatnya gerbang sekolahnya masih terbuka lebar. Ia menarik napas, lalu menghembuskannya dan melakukan kegiatan itu berulang sampai ia merasa deru napasnya sudah stabil. 'Hn,' gumamnya saat mendapati sebuah daun kering mendarat di atas kepalanya.

Hinata mengambil daun kering itu lalu menatapnya sembari mengerutkan alis. _Ah_ andai yang di genggamnya saat ini adalah kelopak bunga sakura—bunga kebanggan _Jepang_ yang konon katanya memiliki mitos; jika kelopaknya berhasil di tangkap sebelum gugur menyentuh tanah, permintaannya pasti terwujud oleh sang _Dewi fortuna_.

_Uh_, dia harus menunggu musim semi jika mau kelopak sakura gugur dan jatuh menghampirinya.

"_Ohayou_, Hinata-_chan_…," daun kering itu mendarat pasrah di tanah saat sebuah tangan mungil memegang bahunya dan membuat si gadis yang sedang bergulat dengan pikirannya itu tersentak. Hinata menarik kedua sudut bibirnya kaku, mendapati seorang gadis cantik berambut pink pucat dengan manik mata _Emerald _berdiri di hadapannya.

"_O-o—ohayou_ Sakura-_chan_," lirih Hinata, berusaha tersenyum di hadapan sahabatnya—Haruno Sakura, gadis popular yang cantik dan amat teramat sempurna nyaris tanpa celah. Sakura, sang gadis pemilik mahkota indah bak kelopak bunga sakura itu tersenyum manis.

_Ah, Sakura-chan memang cantik. Ia bahkan tanpa ragu mengumbar senyum manisnya_, batin Hinata.

Sepersekian menit kemudian, senyuman Hinata berubah miris. Ada yang sesak di sini, di dalam ulu hatinya saat menyadari jika sahabatnya begitu sempurna.

Sakura bukan hanya menjadi primadona sekolah, dia juga memiliki kekasih yang tak kalah sempurna dengannya—Uchiha Sasuke, pria yang memiliki begitu banyak fansgirl tapi memilih untuk melabuhkan hatinya hanya untuk sang gadis bermarga Haruno.

_Ya_, dia, sahabatmu, Sakura Haruno, kurang sempurna apalagi, Hinata-_chan_?

Kau irikan pada sahabatmu yang begitu jauh—jauh berbanding terbalik denganmu.

Hinata menggeleng, ia berusaha menepis pikiran buruknya sendiri. Tidak, ia tidak boleh iri pada sahabatnya sendiri. Tapi, Sakura berhasil meluluhkan hati seorang _Uchiha Sasuke_ yang terkenal dingin dan tampak tidak bersahabat.

_Uchiha Sasuke_, orang yang juga di cintai atau bahkan di sayangi oleh Hinata sejak duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama, bahkan Hinata jauh lebih dulu mengenal si Uchiha bungsu itu di banding Sakura.

Hinata terlalu pengecut, dia hanya mampu memendam dalam-dalam perasaannya sendiri, bahkan bertegur sapa dengan Sasuke saja tidak pernah. Sasuke _terlalu sulit _digapainya, dalam angan sekalipun.

"Hinata-_chan,_ ayok kita ke kelas," Sakura menggamit lengan Hinata, sang gadis bermanik mata _Levender_ itu hanya menurut sembari menundukkan wajahnya, Hinata tidak berani menatap kedepan.

Jujur, Hinata minder jika berjalan bersama Sakura, pasti banyak pasang yang akan memusatkan perhatian pada mereka—bukan, bukan mereka, tapi hanya pada sosok gadis Haruno yang bermahkota merah jambu.

"Ah, Sasuke-_kun_…" walau hanya menggumam, indera pendengaran Hinata masih mampu mendengar dengan jelas apa yang di ucapkan oleh sahabatnya itu.

'_Sasuke-kun ya? Mereka memang serasi kok,'_

"Hinata-_chan_, kau ke kelas duluan yah? Aku mau bertemu dengan Sasuke-_kun_ dulu," Hinata hanya mengangguk, mendengar suara derap langkah yang perlahan berjalan menjauhinya.

Wajar bukan jika sepasang kekasih saling bercengkrama satu sama lain?

_Ya_, wajar. Bagi _Hinata Hyuuga_ yang tidak _wajar_ itu adalah perasaannya yang dengan lancangnya menaruh kepingan hatinya untuk Sasuke, kekasih sahabatnya yang bahkan tak pernah sudi bercengkrama dengannya. Salahkah jika Hinata jika menganggumi Sasuke, pria tampan yang selalu memasang ekspresi _stoic_ nan dingin kepada orang lain namun tampak hangat dan bersahabat jika bersama Sakura.

Sasuke tak terjamah olehnya,

…dalam angan sekalipun.

Ah, sang pangeran pujaanmu itu telah menemukan permaisurinya sediri bukan?

Sayang, permaisuri yang cantik jelita bak keturunan bangsawan itu bukan dirinya.

Hinata, tidakkah kau lihat manik mata _onyx_ milik si bungsu Uchiha itu tampak—

—mengamati dirimu, manik mata _onyx_ penuh ambisi itu seakan menutarakan sesuatu yang sulit, ditebak.

.

.

.

.

(Camelia Hime)

.

.

.

.

Hinata bersenandung kecil sembari memilih buku yang ingin dibacanya. Perpustakaan, tak ada lagi tempat nyaman di gedung sekolah ini selain perpustakaan yang memang tampak selalu sepi dan senyap.

Jemari mungilnya mencoba meraih salah satu buku yang menurutnya cukup menarik untuk di baca, tapi karna terlalu tinggi, ia harus berjinjit demi meraihnya.

"Eh…?!" tanpa di duganya pergelangan kakinya terkilir, membuat si gadis berambut _indigo_ itu kehilangan keseimbangan, bahkan nyaris tumbang andai saja—tak ada sepasang tangan kekar yang dengan sigap menangkap tubuhnya.

"Na—na-naruto _se-senpai_…" lirih Hinata, manik _lavendernya_ membulat menangkap sosok pria berambut _spike_ dengan warna kuning mencolok itu yang telah menjadi dewa penolongnya.

Manik mata biru _sapphire_ milik Naruto menatap Hinata lekat. Uh, adik kelasnya yang sangat cantik ini mengenalinya?

Hinata tentu saja kenal dengan _Uzumaki Naruto_, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan anak pemilik yayasan _Konoha High School_ ini, dan Naruto juga memiliki banyak _fansgirl_.

"_A-a-ano_… _gomen senpai_," Naruto mengernyit heran, gadis yang ia yakini adalah Hyuuga karna manik _lavender _itu sangat mirip dengan salah satu sahabatnya Hyuuga Neji.

Minta maaf? Untuk apa gadis cantik ini minta maaf, pikir Naruto.

Si gadis _indigo _itu langsung membenarkan posisinya sedangkan si pria Uzumaki masih mengernyit bingung, tapi tetap berusaha memamerkan senyuman rubah khasnya.

"_A-arigatou_, Uzuma—"

"Panggil aku Naruto saja," potong Naruto cepat, Hinata yang gugup hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Siapa namamu?" lanjut Naruto.

"Hyuuga—Hinata, _a-arigatou_ Naruto-_senpai_,"

Naruto mengerjap tak percaya, setelah mengenalkan diri, si gadis bersurai indigo yang ia ketahui bernama Hinata itu telah melesat pergi.

"Ah, gadis cantik yang aneh," gumam Naruto, memandangi si gadis Hyuuga yang punggungnya perlahan mulai menjauh.

.

.

.

TSUZUKU

.

.

_A/N_: Fict ini sebenarnya adalah salam kenal dari saya author _newbie _yang baru berani mempublish FF

_Review please? _

_**Arigatou Gozaimazu miina-san! Yosh!**_


End file.
